Y
by Aurelian Girl
Summary: A kindhearted daughter leaves a letter to her mother who's mourning over her untimely death.


Yours Ever, Maisie:  
><span> The funeral was finally over.

"Take care now, Jules!", Mrs. Corletta lightly patted on her mournful daughter's shoulder, who was still shocked. Heaving a sigh, she left the graveyard, her daughter still mourning over the grave.

One by one, everyone left, only Julianna lingered around, her eyes covered with moisture.

"You have three new messages! Beep...", the answering machine declared, as Julianna entered the bathroom. She took off her clothes, before dipping her body inside the bathtub.

"Hey, Julie! It's me, Anita! I'm, um, I'm just checking...um, you know, making sure you're okay! Okay, so, um, call me!", Anita's message ended.

"Juilanna! It's me, Lynn. I was, um, calling to make sure you've reached home. Listen, um, Gordon's worried, um, because, um, because of the way you were not crying! Um...so, yeah, awkward! Anyhoo...um, I'm cooking this Friday, um, meatball lasagna & chocolate fudge brownies! It's, um, you know, her favorite! Sorry, that was inappropriate! I should go. Bye!"

"Mom! Mom? Are you there? Are you there? Guess you are! Listen, um, I need you to do something for me, okay? Okay, so, um, listen, I've done something. It's in the drawer in your night stand. Read it, or um, don't! Whatever! I don't know! I'm still confused about it! Remember cheer camp back in 8th grade? (giggles) Anyway, I'm doing it, out of sheer stupidity, I guess! Well, do as I say, ASAP, and um, I love you!", a shock of electricity went down Julianna's spine, as she heard her daughter's voice!

Her dead daughter!

She stumbled out of her way to her bedroom, falling flat on her face twice!

"Maisie? Maisie?", she hysterically called out her daughter's name, sprinting towards the phone.

"Mom! Mom?...", she played the message again.

"...cheer camp back in 8th grade?...", she heard her daughter's giggle for the 18th time. That's how old Maisie was, when she died!

"Oh, Maisie!", Julianna's voice trembled, as she kept listening to her voice in the message.

"...Okay, so, um, listen, I've done something. It's in the drawer in your night stand. Read it, or um, don't! Whatever! I don't know! I'm still confused about it!...", those words finally made sense to her.

Julianna hurried down towards her night stand & quickly opened the drawer.

And there it was...a letter...by Maisie!

"Mom,  
>Hi there! I guess by now, I've already pushed the daisies! Maisie...pushing the daisies! Anyway, I'm writting to you, not to joke around, but to tell you something! To confess something deep to you! A secret that might shock you. And the secret is...<p>

I love you!

There you go! I've said it! You must be thinking, "OMG! What?"

I'm sorry, mom! For bugging you! No, really! I am! Seriously!  
>For all the times I've said 'I hate you' to you!<br>For all the times I've gone against you & not listen to you! I guess it's my stupid teenage hormones that made me do it!

I'm sorry that I'd gone against you & dated Kirk the jerk back in 8th grade!  
>I'm sorry that I'd stolen 110$ to buy that hip hugger jeans at the mall.<br>I'm sorry that I broke the tail light of your car!  
>I'm sorry that I'd made you pay for all my tickets!<br>I'm sorry that I sneaked out to see a Maroon 5 concert despite being grounded!  
>I'm sorry that I'd cheated on the Trig test &amp; got detention for a week!<br>I'm sorry, mom, for everything I'd ever done, everything that was hurtful!

But in a way, I'm glad that I didn't turn out to be a total rotten egg!

I'm glad that I got to be the prom queen!  
>I'm glad that I learnt how to make apple pie from you!<br>I'm glad that I got to be the cheer leading captain for 4 years!  
>I'm glad that I got my driving license!<br>I'm glad that I shared my first hangover with you!  
>I'm glad that you taught me how to tackle tears &amp; pain, without letting it be seen!<br>I'm glad that I had stage-4 liver cancer!

Because had that not happened, I never would've realized how proud & happy I am, to be your daughter, to be my mom's daughter, to be 'Melissa Justine Henson'.

I love you, mom!  
>Always had, always will!<br>Don't cry!

Yours ever, Maisie!

P.S.: Please start dating Mr. McCarthy! For crying out loud, mom, he has a crush on you for 3 years! He was there when daddy couldn't be! He's perfect for you! Please! Okay, I love you!

Maisie!"

Julianna wiped her tears away , as she heard the phone ringing.

-"Hello?", she picked it up.  
>-"Ms. Henson? It's me, Mr. McCarthy! I was, um, calling you to make sure you're okay. So, um, are you okay?", he hesitantly asked.<br>-"I'm okay, thank you for calling. I was just, um, in the shower. Now, um, I'm getting ready for bed.", Julianna tried to sound normal.  
>-"But it's only 7:30! Have you eaten?", he asked.<br>-"I'm not really hungry!", she tried to shy away from it.  
>-"That's BS! I'm coming over, with Chinese! Don't fall asleep now, okay? Okay.", he hung up.<p>

Julianna heaved a sigh, as she put the phone down. She got up & looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dripping wet, unkempt, bags under her eyes.  
>Then her eyes went to Maisie's photo hanging from the wall beside.<p>

"Fine! I'll dress up.", she grumpily admitted, as she choked back her tears, while caressing the photo. Then she went near the closet, looking for something to wear.

6-year old Maisie from the photo, in a messy ponytail & dirty overall, grinned brightly at it.


End file.
